The flower's protector
by ZenakuRiftblade
Summary: This is a humanized MLP story with my own personal OC. He is injured one night and finds himself at Fluttershy's house in bandages. What happens when King Somba returns and threatens to destroy the element of kindness. Please read it and leave me a review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone sorry about not updating for a while I have been really busy with my personal life and I'm always working now so I have no time to type but oh well. This is one of my new stories it is a My Little Pony story so bear with me on this if you don't like it read my Digimon FanFics once I finish the next chapters. So on with this story and this will contain an OC or two.**

Nightfall has just covered the sky as the moon rose to its place in the sky, as a young male with black hair wearing a white and grey jacket with cuts all over it, slowly stepping out of the Everfree forest. He had cuts and gashes all across his body and arm as he slowly began walking towards a little cottage that was near the edge of the Everfree forest.

"Oh, Angel Bunny." Called a pink haired female as, she placed a large salad on the table.

The bunny came hopping into the dining room jumping up to the table as he wiggled his nose and tapped his as he looked rather angry.

"Oh my, your right Angel I forgot to get that big juicy carrot to put in your salad." Said the pink haired female as she got up from the table and began walking into her kitchen.

A sudden knock came upon the wooden as the female screamed slightly.

"I-I wonder w-who that c-c-could be at this hour?" She grabbed the carrot as she placed it in the bunny's salad as the bunny chowed down. She slowly made her way to the door cracking it open slightly seeing a young male whose eyes were going foggy. "Oh my, Angel Bunny bring me the first aid kit quickly!" The female said as the bunny looked and saw why he needed the first aid kit pulling it out of the closet and rushing it to the door.

XXXX

A few days later

XXXX

The male would slowly open his eyes to see a ceiling with bird feeders hanging from it as he went to sit up and groaned in pain. "Fuck that shit hurt." He stated in an annoyed voice as he heard the front door open to see a long pink haired female wearing a yellow turtleneck sweater.

"Oh, h-hello how are you f-f-feeling today, sir?" The female asked as she walked into the room placing a basket on the table next to the male.

"I-I'm feeling alright I suppose, miss." The male stated looking down to his hands, arms, and body in bandages.

"I-I um, I-I kinda wrapped them…" The female said quietly as it was hard to hear her.

"Thank you, um what is your name, miss?" The male asked as he slowly sat up seeing he was on a sofa.

"I-I-I'm F-Fluttershy…" She stated barely in a whisper as she looked to see the bandages coming undone gasping a little bit.

The male would look down at the bandages as he pulled the loosen bandage off his arm as nothing but a few simple cuts reminded. "Thank you, Miss Fluttershy, but I must be going now." The male said as he quickly swung his legs off the sofa almost instantly doubling over in pain from his stomach.

"Oh no, please don't try moving sir, you're not healed yet." Fluttershy said quickly as she laid the male back onto the sofa sticking a pillow under his head.

"No, I must go, ma'am." The male stated in a hurried tone as he tried to get up once again as, he placed his hand on his stomach feeling a warm liquid under it.

Fluttershy gasped as she saw the blood turning his bandages red as she quickly pulled the first aid kit from the under sofa as she began undoing his bandages. "T-this is why I t-told you not to m-move." Fluttershy said quietly sighing looking at the reopened wound.

The male just sighed as he laid back onto the sofa knowing himself that if he didn't rest he might make the injury worse. "Alright, I'll get some rest, ma'am." He said looking back up to the ceiling.

Fluttershy sighed relaxing a bit now that the male had finally decided to lay down and rest as she finished dressing his wound once again sliding the first aid kit back under the sofa just in case. "S-so what's your n-name?" Fluttershy asked quietly as she stood back up.

"I'm Zenaku but I normally go by Zen." The male stated still looking up at the ceiling as, he felt his world spin a little closing his eyes as he fell asleep.

"Well, Mr. Zenaku please get some rest." Fluttershy stated as she slowly picked up her basket walking into the kitchen setting it on the sink.

XXXX

A few hours later mainly mid-afternoon.

XXXX

A sudden knock came beating on the door of the cottage as Fluttershy jumped dropping a bowl she just finished washing as she slowly made her way to the door looking out her window seeing her friends. She would sigh quietly as she opened the door. "H-hello girls." Fluttershy stated quietly smiling slightly.

"Hey Flutters, where have you been lately we were worried sick about you." Stated a short rainbow haired female.

"Rainbow Dash, is right Darling." Stated another female with long violet hair.

"Oh um well um you see I-I-I was just very busy with a few things the past few days, Rarity." Fluttershy said as she looked at the floor.

"Then, why don't ya come ta Sugarcube corner, Sugarcube?" A female stated with a long blonde ponytail wearing a hat on her head tilting it back a little bit.

"O-oh I would just love to Applejack, but I-I-I can't right now." Fluttershy said quietly as she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Come on Fluttershy, why don't we go to Sugarcube corner together, I even made Spike take my place at the library to just hang out with you girls." Said a female with straight black hair and a single lavender streak going down her hair.

"Don't worry Twilight, I think she just wanting to spend some alone time with her BOYFRIEND!" The last female of the group yelled as her pink curly hair bounced up and down.

The other four females could have sworn their jaws just hit the floor as they all saw Fluttershy squeal and shrink into a ball behind her door. "P-P-Pinkie Pie, h-he isn't my b-b-b-boyfriend." Fluttershy stated quietly that almost no one heard her.

"Well darling, if he isn't your boyfriend, why is he here?" Rarity asked still looking at Fluttershy along with the rest of the group.

Fluttershy was about to open her mouth when a voice came in from behind Fluttershy. "I was injured and collapsed on her doorstep shortly after I knocked if you must know." Zenaku said somewhat annoyed by all the noise these other five girls were making, as he slowly sat up holding onto his stomach.

They all looked at Zenaku seeing his stomach wrapped in bandages along with one of his arms while the other arm had small cuts covering it.

"Who the heck are ya than?" Applejack stated slightly ticked as he butted into their chat with Fluttershy.

"I am Zenaku but you may call me Zen." Zenaku said slightly annoyed as he rose from the sofa.

"Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Zen." Rarity stated as bowed her head

"Yeah likely story 'Zen', but I don't believe you." Rainbow Dash snorted crossing her arms.

"Rainbow Dash it's…" Fluttershy started to say before Zenaku cut her for.

"Oh if you don't believe me I can show you." Zenaku stated as he began to undo the bandages around his stomach.

"Oh no, Mr. Zenaku please don't do that I don't want your wound to reopen or get infected." Fluttershy stated in a pleading tone.

"No, Flutters I want to see what 'Mr. Zenaku' is hiding behind his bandages." Dash stated more than annoyed now. Fluttershy quickly ran into the kitchen not wanting to see his wound twice in the same day.

Zenaku dropped the bandages as all the girls froze in shock to a hole going straight through his body. "I was attacked by a Manticore while traveling through the Everfree forest." Zenaku stated as he picked up the bandages rewrapping it around his stomach hiding the hole.

Rarity fainted into Applejack's arms in an over dramatic fashion as Twilight went outside to throw up followed by Pinkie Pie to keep her hair out of her face, as Rainbow Dash stood there in shock not saying a single word.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must find Miss Fluttershy to find out what she did with my shirt and jacket." Zenaku said walking into the kitchen to find Fluttershy hiding under her table with her eyes closed. "Miss Fluttershy?" Zenaku called out quietly.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked from under the table to see Zenaku slowly kneeling down looking at her. "Y-yes, Mr. Zenaku?" Fluttershy asked quietly a little afraid.

"Where did you place my shirt and jacket?" Zenaku asked as Fluttershy shot pass him running over to Rarity as she finally came to.

"R-Rarity did you ever finish fixing that shirt and jacket I sent to you to be repaired?" Fluttershy asked quietly a bit shaken.

"Y-yes darling, I even brought them with me." Rarity said as she placed a heavy bag on the floor as Zenaku walked over to it.

"I'm sorry about making you faint ma'am." Zenaku said as he kneeled down pulling out his shirt and jacket putting both of the heavy pieces of clothing on almost instantly.

"G-girls how about you all head to Sugarcube corner and I'll meet up with you there?" Fluttershy asked as the three girls just nodded and walked outside shutting the door behind them as they told the two outside the plan.

Zenaku looked at Fluttershy seeing she was still scared from what he did a few moments ago. "Um, Miss Fluttershy?" Zenaku asked in a low voice.

"Y-yes, Mr. Zenaku?" Fluttershy quietly looking at her floor.

"Thank you for letting me, stay here for a few days, and for tending my wounds even though it was pointless, since I heal quickly." Zenaku said as he stretched a little bit.

"Y-y-you're Welcome Mr. Zenaku." Fluttershy whispered quietly looking down at the floor.

"Please, Miss Fluttershy, call me Zen." Zenaku said he put his hands in his pocket.

"A-alright Zen." Fluttershy looked up at Zenaku as she blushed softly.

"How about I walk you to Sugarcube corner to meet up with your friends, Miss Fluttershy?" Zenaku asked as he looked to the door thinking.

"S-s-sure and please just call me F-Fluttershy." Fluttershy said quietly as she walked into her kitchen.

XXXX

Over at Sugarcube corner

XXXX

"That was the worse injury I've ever seen and I've spent a lot of time in hospitals." Rainbow dash said looking her drink.

"I just must simply agree with you, darling." Rarity said still in shock.

"Well, I blame Rainbow Dash for not believing him." Twilight said as she finally stopped throwing up.

"Now Twi, ya know we were all wonderin' what a male was doin' in Shy's home." Applejack said to defend Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but Dash didn't have to be such a meanie pants to Zen." Pinkie Pie stated looking at Applejack as the door to Sugarcube corner opened revealing Zenaku walking into the restaurant as Fluttershy followed behind him.

"Alright, Fluttershy I must be going now but if you're ever in Canterlot, look me up I work in a very powerful place." Zenaku stated as he looked at Fluttershy.

"O-oh okay Zen, I'll see you around." Fluttershy said as she walked over to her friends.

Zenaku smiled slightly as he walked over to the counter ordering a small drink handing a large sum of money to Mrs. Cake. "Thanks for the drink and whatever Fluttershy and her friends order take it out of the change." Zenaku stated as he quickly finished his drink disappearing from the restaurant.

"Hey Flutters." Rainbow said as Fluttershy reached the table.

"H-hello Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said as she sat next to Applejack.

"So darling, what is Mr. Zen like?" Rarity asked looking to Fluttershy questionly.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Fluttershy said as she looked at the table shrinking into a ball.

"Is he nice, where does he work, how old is he, the basics darling." Rarity said setting her drink on the table.

"O-oh um, w-well um, y-you s-s-see he is really nice and h-he is only a few m-months older than me. He a-also said he works in a powerful place in Canterlot." Fluttershy said as Mrs. Cake brought over six house specials.

"Oh hey there Mrs. Cake, we didn't order the house special." Pinkie Pie said looking at the tray.

"Oh don't worry about it dearie these are all thanks to Fluttershy's friend with plenty more to come." Mrs. Cake said as she walked away.

"Well that was very nice of him to pay for our drinks plus some." Rarity said as she looked at the drink.

"Yes it was very nice of him, but you said he works in Canterlot in a powerful place?" Twilight asked grabbing her drink hoping to keep it down.

"Y-yes, why?" Fluttershy whispered quietly.

"Well Princess Celestia wants to talk to us and wants us to meet a new member for the royal guard that is supposed to be living here in town." Twilight said looking at the others.

"Wait a second Twi are ya thinkin' that Zen is that new royal guard member livin' here in town?" Applejack stated raising an eyebrow.

XXXX

Canterlot palace

XXXX

"Sister, he is running late. What do you think is taking him so long?" Asked a tall female with long blue tinted hair.

"Do not worry Luna I received a letter from Twilight saying that the element of kindness was tending to a male with jet black hair and a white and grey jacket for the past few days." Stated the other female who was slightly taller than the other female.

"Well you at least think he should have written a letter when he awoke from his rest, Celestia." Luna said looking at her sister as the doors flew open as Zenaku walked into the throne room followed by Shining Armor and a group of royal guards that already look half beaten.

"I said halt intruder!" Shining armor yelled as Zenaku just ignored him.

"Will you shut up, Captain?" Zenaku said in his normal voice smirking.

"Why you little…" Shining armor started saying before being cut off.

"That is enough, Captain Shining Armor he is a new member of the guard." Celestia stated looking at Shining than Zenaku.

"Princess if he is a new member of the guard why haven't I seen him before." Shining stated slightly annoyed.

"Maybe because, I'm too strong for the normal guard training and maybe I'm not going to be a guard in Canterlot, I might be in Ponyville guarding your sister and her friends." Zenaku said smirking knowing he just pissed Shining Armor off.

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN BRUSH BY HER I'LL KILL YOU!" Shining yelled as his face turned red from anger.

"ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU!" Celestia yelled in her RCV.

"I am sorry your highness, please excuse my sudden outburst." Shining stated as he bowed his head to her.

"You are excused Captain but I will speak with you later on." Celestia stated looking towards Zenaku.

"Yes Captain and your sister, is fine since she isn't my type." Zenaku said smirking as he watched Shining armor and the group of guards leave.

"Now as for you, Zenaku." Celestia said as she turned towards him.

"It's not my problem he can't keep his emotions under control while working." Zenaku said as he leaned against a wall.

"That was still uncalled for Zenaku." Luna stated before her sister could yell out once again.

"Luna is right, Zenaku but I was going to ask to see what took you so long." Celestia said as she took a few deep breaths.

"Well I was injured on my walk through Everfree forest, and Fluttershy was nice enough to bandage me up and let me rest for a few days." Zenaku said as he closed his eyes.

"Well Zenaku stay here for the night the elements are going to be coming in the morning." Celestia stated as she walked out of the room followed by Luna.

'So the elements are coming to meet the princess tomorrow.' Zenaku would smile at the thought as he jumped up to the rafters falling asleep on one.

**Alright everyone I hope I did alright with this story I kinda suck writing with Fluttershy's shy personality. I know this first chapter must suck but please try to bear with me for chapter two. While I type it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

"How are my plans coming a long?" A dark voice from a crystal called out.

"They are in motion as we speak the boy was attacked and injured by the Manticore. He was forced to rest at the home of the Element of Kindness, so his injury could heal before continuing to Canterlot to meet the princesses to get his new orders." A second voice stated looking at the crystal as he smiled evilly holding a small cup of tea.

"Then why hasn't the Manticore returned yet?" The voice shouted angrily at the male holding the tea cup.

"Well, it is quite simple my king, he killed it, the boy that the princesses having working for them is very powerful, the Manticore was lucky to injure him the way it did." The voice stated a little scared.

"WHAT?" The crystal shouted in pure rage.

"Calm down my king just because Discord screwed up and got the Manticore killed by some little brat." Shouted a female voice walking into the room as, she looked at the male with the cup then to the crystal bowing.

"Oh put a sock in it Chrysalis." Discord stated closing his eyes waving his hand as a sock appears in Chrysalis's mouth.

Chrysalis would quickly spit the sock out of her mouth as she quickly grabbed Discord by his shirt. "Why, Discord you worthless piece of shit!" Chrysalis shouted angrily tightening her grip on his shirt.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" The crystal shouted out of annoyance, as Chrysalis released Discord turning towards the crystal.

"Yes, King Sombra." The two said in unison bowing before the crystal.

"Now Chrysalis, do you have any new information we could use?" The crystal asked in its normal dark voice.

"Yes my king, the Elements are to be meeting with the princesses in the morning and I have sent in a group of changelings to take the place of the Elements before the real Elements arrive to talk with the princesses." Chrysalis stated as she looked at the crystal smiling.

"Good, so no one should realize that they are changelings until they take the princesses hostage, am I correct?" The crystal stated as its glow began to fade.

"That is correct, my king." Chrysalis stated as she bowed once again, as Discord did the same.

XXXX

Canterlot

XXXX

Zen slowly stretched his arms out as he slowly opened his eyes looking at the ceiling of the throne room yawning. "Dammit, I didn't mean to fall asleep last night." He stated in a sleepy voice hearing the doors to the throne room open as he retreated in the shadows of his sleeping area.

"Dammit where are the princesses?" Rainbow Dash yelled at Twilight as she turned around quickly.

"Oh will you shut up Rainbow Dash I'm sure Queen Chrysalis has another reason for sending us.

'Queen Chrysalis huh?' Zenaku thought to himself as he watched the group of six.

"Since the princesses ain't here right now how 'bout we shed our skin for a bit?" Asked Applejack as, she looked to Twilight.

"I suppose but the instant you hear footsteps approach the room change back into your disguise but remain under your false names." The Twilight changeling stated as she changed into a dark creature as the other five did the same all looking similar.

"Wow that is one hell of a surprise." Zenaku stated looking at the six creatures from his hiding spot.

"Who are you?" The Fluttershy changeling stated almost scared that they were found.

"Oh you needn't worry about you I am." Zenaku stated as he jumped from the rafters landing in front of the six.

"When did you get up there?" The Rainbow Dash changeling asked staring at Zenaku surprised.

"I've been here all night not like it concerns the followers of Queen Chrysalis." Zenaku stated as he took a step towards the six.

"Don't you dare come any closer or we'll…" The Rarity changeling started saying as the throne room doors swung open revealing the Elements of Harmony, the three princesses, and captain of the royal guard.

"Hey everyone, I would like for you all to meet the group of changelings that were here to kidnap the princesses." Zenaku stated smiling as he stood behind the changelings.

The entire room went silent as everyone just turned around to look at Zenaku like they would normally look at Pinkie Pie with one of her moments.

Shining was about to run towards the changelings when Celestia held her hand up.

"What are you six changelings doing in this throne room?" Celestia asked as she looked the changelings.

"Oh they were here to kidnap both Luna and yourself, princess. How about we release them and have them, tell their Queen to rethink her plans before Zenaku comes for her." Zenaku stated as he looked at the princess with a serious look.

"Why would we release them?" Shining Armor stated looking at Zenaku confused.

"To tell Chrysalis to back off, before she regrets it, right Twilight?" Zenaku asked looking at Twilight.

Shining's eye began to twitch as he looked at Zenaku slightly pissed off that he brought his sister into this.

"I find it as a wonderful idea." Fluttershy stated as she smiled before shrinking back into a ball as all eyes in the room turned to her. "Um… I mean… I-I…" Fluttershy trailed off becoming quiet.

"I must agree with the both of them for letting their queen know that we are on to them." Celestia said as she looked to the group of changelings.

Zenaku stepped from the behind the changelings over to the elements, princesses and captain shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Tell your queen to rethink her actions before this becomes deadly." Celestia stated looking at the group of changelings as they turned into birds and flew out the window.

"Now for you Zenaku or should I call you changeling!" Shining shouted as the doors slammed shut.

Everyone looked at Zenaku now wondering if he was a changeling.

"Zenaku, are you really a changeling?" Fluttershy asked looking into his eyes that almost seem emotionless.

"I am not a changeling because a changeling wouldn't know what I did at Sugarcube Corner am I right?" Zenaku stated as he could feel the hurt in his voice looking back at Fluttershy.

The elements cringed hearing the hurt in Zen's voice as, they all looked down slowly nodding their heads that he is the real Zenaku.

"Well, the reason I called you all here was to tell you that Zenaku will be moving into Ponyville and watching over you six along with the entire. He will also need a home until his home is built." Celestia stated as everyone redirected their attention towards the princess of the day.

"I do not need a home to stay in while my home is being built Princess, but I want my home built on the edge of the Everfree forest I will be sleeping on a tree branch until then." Zenaku stated as his voice turned emotionless while speaking which made everyone shiver.

"Zenaku, why do you wish to stay in a tree until your home is built?" Celestia asked looking towards the male.

"To be honest I wouldn't feel right staying in someone else's home while I'm supposed to be protecting them." Zenaku stated closing his eyes.

"I understand then, Zen. For tonight you all may stay in the rooms I have already prepared for you." Celestia stated as everyone just nodded their heads while Zenaku just sighed quietly.

"During the day to watch over all six of you I will be working with each of you one day out of the week." Zenaku stated as he looked at the elements.

"Now wait just a darn sec'nd, you can't just go around making plans to work with us without even talking to us 'bout it first." Applejack stated a little bit mad for what he said.

"Actually was going to pick a day for each one of you and you just tell me if it's fine that day. How does Monday sound to you Applejack?" Zenaku said carefully looking at the cowgirl.

"Well that would be just fine Ah've been, needing some extra rest Monday mornings." AJ said smiling as she looked to Zen.

"Well this is the list of days I composed; tell me if I need to change any days around. Monday is Applejack, Tuesday is Rainbow Dash, Wednesday is Pinkie Pie, Thursday is Rarity, Friday is Twilight, Saturday is Fluttershy, and Sunday is a personal day." Zenaku stated looking at the group as they all looked at one another nodding that those days were just perfect even Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Perfect now if you will excuse me I must speak with the princess of love, about some personal things outside." Zenaku stated as he walked out of the throne room without looking to see if he was followed.

"You have nothing to speak to him for sweetie." Shining said a little angrily as he watched the throne room doors open then shut again.

"Shining, I must speak with him I feel something deep inside of him is hurting him terribly." Candace stated as she walked towards the doors stepping out of the room.

"Don't worry brother I'm sure she will be okay, I mean really just yesterday he had a huge hole in his stomach and now it looks like nothing ever happened." Twilight said as she rubbed her brother's back softly.

"I know she will, but he just gets under my skin." Shining said sighing looking down.

XXXX

"Princess Candace." Zenaku stated looking at the wall next to him.

She would giggle softly as she looked at the male that would protect her sister-in-law. "Please just call me, Candace for right now, but what was it you wished to speak to me about?" Candace asked looking at the male smiling.

He sighed closing his eyes reopening them looking at Candace. "What does love feel like?" Zenaku asked in a clueless tone.

"W-what do you mean what does it feel like?" Candace asked shocked as she looked him in the eyes.

"I think I might be in love but I'm not sure since I was always alone my entire life." Zenaku stated as he sat against a wall.

"Well, all I can really say is that it is different for everyone but you will know when you're in love." Candace stated as she sat next to him.

"Please return to Shining Armor and the others telling them that I have retired to my room for the day." Zenaku stated as he stood up walking towards his room.

XXXX

The doors to the throne room reopened as Candace walked into the room shutting the door behind her.

"Did he hurt you Candace?" Shining asked quickly worried about his wife.

"No, he didn't but he said he would be retiring to his room for the day if anyone wishes to speak to him." Candace stated walking over to her husband.

"Then, I will speak with him personally." Shining said as he took off towards Zen's room.

"Shining…" Twilight and Candace both said in unison sighing.

"So Candace, what did Zen said?" Celestia asked looking at Candace.

"He asked me what love feels like because he said he was always alone his entire lift." Candace stated as everyone in the room wished they didn't hear that.

XXXX

Shining had just reached Zen's door knocking on it roughly. "Open this door it's Shining Armor." Shining stated as the door slowly creaked opened revealing a dark candle lit room that was solid black. He glanced over the room getting chills as his eyes landed on the bed seeing a shape sitting on the bed. "Z-Zenaku?" Was all Shining could hear himself say.

The figure on the bed slowly opened his eyes revealing blood red eyes that were normally white or light grey. "Yes, Captain Armor?" Zenaku stated as he began to grin evilly looking at the captain.

"I-I will just return later." Shining stated as he quickly ran from Zenaku's room slamming the door shut as he headed towards the throne room.

XXXX

"Princess, can you tell us anything about Zen?" Twilight asked looking towards her teacher.

"Well, what do you wish to know about him, my faithful student?" Celestia stated as she smiled softly.

"Where did he come from and how could he survive from being struck by a Manticore the way he was?" Twilight asked as she glanced down at the floor.

"Sister, I believe we should tell them about…" Luna started to say as she was cut off but the throne room doors swinging open to revealing Shining Armor panting heavily.

"What is the hurry, Captain?" Celestia asked looking at the captain.

"Z-Zenaku… His eyes… B-blood red… Like evil…" Shining was about to get out as he slowly walked into the room.

Both Celestia and Luna gulped as they heard Shining's words as they looked to one another.

"P-princess, w-w-what is he talking a-about?" Fluttershy managed to say as she shook.

Celestia sighed as she looked to the elements. "It's time to learn of Zenaku and his past." Celestia stated as both her and Luna walked out of the throne room towards Zenaku.

**Well everyone I hope you like chapter 2 I would add more but I need to make sure I can make the next chapter but please bear with me in this story because I'm going to change some things around from the actual show to have this story make sense. Please review and I accept any negative reviews because I know I suck at my stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone I'm going to start this chapter out a little different. It will start inside of Zen's mind before, the elements and the princesses come to snap him to his senses. Well I suppose I should stop typing useless words that have no meaning to this story and write the real information. Please read and review I accept all comments good or bad so give me your best and worse reviews. THANKS!**

Zenaku would slowly arise from the ground rubbing his eyes remembering going to his room shortly after he talked to Cadance. "Damn, what happen?" He blurted out loud as he looked to see a dead oak tree with a raven sitting in it looking at him.

"So, you don't remember once again, I see?" A voice called from behind the tree.

"What are you talking about, Aku?" Zenaku hissed in annoyance.

"You became depressed shortly after your talk with Princess Cadance." Stated another voice sitting upon a large rock.

"What do you mean, Zen?" Zenaku asked turning his attention towards the person who sat upon the rock.

"Well, Zen, no matter how many times we help him in trying to regain his memories the punk simply forgets what we told." Aku stated as he walked out in solid black clothes, his hair pitch black, as he opened his eyes revealing them to be blood red.

"Now, Aku, you know since the sealing, he has a hard time remembering about his past or his powers." Zen stated as he walked towards Zenaku dressed in all white clothes, his hair as white as snow as his eyes were solid white as well.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Zenaku stated completely confused as he looked between the two rubbing his temples.

"I suppose it's around time for another lesson to see if he can remember anything from his past." Zen stated as he pulled out a solid white katana that was detailed in gold.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Aku stated as he pulled out a black katana that was detailed in rubies.

Zenaku looked at the two and just sighed as he pulled a large sword from his back. The sword itself was as tall as him it was dark grey in color and engraved in gold writing as he held it preparing for the attack.

XXXX

"W-what do you m-m-mean?" Fluttershy stated quietly as she looked towards the princesses.

"Zenaku's past is a difficult thing to deal with since he is not of our world." Luna said as she walked next her sister.

"What do you mean he is not of our world?" Twilight asked confused.

"He came to this planet when mine and Luna's parents were the rulers of the kingdom long before Luna or I was born." Celestia stated closing her eyes sighing.

"So wait a minute he is easily twice your age princess?" Shining Armor asked now completely lost as were the elements and Cadance.

"Yes he is and he was also a member of the Royal Guard and became captain of the Royal Guard within a year. He protected this kingdom so well that if you even mentioned his name around Discord or King Sombra, they ran in fear." Luna stated giving a little chuckle as she remembers it like yesterday.

"W-why does he only look like he is a few months older than me then?" Fluttershy a little scared as everyone looked to her.

"He ages slower than we do because of him being from another world." Celestia stated as she sighed once again lowering her head.

"So that is why he could take on a Manticore and survive with an injury like that." Twilight stated as she smiled slightly.

"Wrong, my dear student he was able to take on five Manticores and only have a few small scratches if any, but that all changed the day of a horrible fight with both King Sombra and Discord." Celestia stated sighing as she looked up with a frown upon her face making them all look in shock.

"W-what do ya mean he had a horrible fight?" Applejack asked still in shock.

"It was the last battle with both Discord and King Sombra, we were having many killed by the hands of Discord and King Sombra as they came marching into the castle, demanding we hand over the kingdom and our crowns. At the time I was still young and Luna was just born not long before. Our parents were rather annoyed that they would march into our throne room demanding the kingdom and crowns. My father walked towards Sombra as they both drew their swords. The two continued to fight as Discord watched sadly my father was losing due to his age but as my father fell to the ground and Sombra was about to give the final blow we all saw the throne room doors fly open and off the hinges hitting both Sombra and Discord sending them flying." Celestia stated as her gazed lowered to the floor taking a deep breath as she looked up towards the ceiling before continuing. "Zenaku walked through the doorway and saying he was enraged was an understatement. As he helped my father off the ground he challenged both Discord and Sombra to a two on one duel. That day we saw something he always warned us about as his eyes turned a hazel green color; his hair became short, brown, and spiky, and out a thin air eight swords appeared upon his back and waist. He threw six of his eight swords into the ground forming a circle around the three as he drew a solid white and a solid black katana from his waist. The duel continued for quite some time all three of them were worn and injured heavily. Just as they caught their breathes Sombra and Discord jumped at him and within that moment of the attack he turned around smiling as he impaled himself, Discord, and Sombra. He said a phrase before he stated to light up as his swords vanished. Discord and Sombra was sealed away and as Zenaku began to be sealed himself he looked at us and said 'Thank you for everything, I will always remember you as the family I never had.' He closed his eyes smiling as he, Discord and Sombra all vanished with only a note saying that his body and the bodies of our enemies were hidden away and only told the location of his body for us to retrieve." Celestia finished as a tears rolled down her face along with everybody else's. Luna hugged her sister tightly.

"So, why doesn't he have any memories then?" Pinkie asked still a little curious.

"In order for him to seal away Sombra and Discord he had to seal himself along with his memories." Luna stated as she continued hugging her sister until they saw the doors to Zenaku's room fly off the hinges and across the hall into Fluttershy's room.

XXXX

Zenaku was standing there panting after being constantly attacked by both Zen and Aku. He could handle Zen because he was fighting fair but Aku on the other hand was being very difficult do to the fact that he would always try and sneak attack him.

"I suppose that is enough for this time." Stated, Zen as he put his sword away looking to Aku.

"Aw, come on Zen." Aku said whining a little bit.

"No, the princesses and the elements are on their way to check on him since you scared the captain." Zen said simply looking at him.

"Aw, now I want to mess with the Element of Kindness." Aku said smirking with an evil grin looking at Zenaku.

"You will not touch Fluttershy!" Zenaku roared at Aku as his eyes turned a hazel green color.

"Too bad our time is over for now." Aku said as he and Zen hit Zenaku hard.

XXXX

Zenaku walked out of his room as he looked towards the princesses, the elements, and the captain.

Both Luna and Celestia gasped as they caught a glimpse of his eyes before they turned back to his normal grey color.

Zenaku looked pass them all to see Fluttershy hiding and shaking behind Rainbow Dash. "I'm sorry about the doors I will pay for them to be replaced." Zenaku stated as he turned around and started walking off.

"W-wait Z-Z-Zen…" Fluttershy said barely over a whisper.

Zenaku turned around and looked at Fluttershy. "Yes Element of Kindness?" He said softly looking towards the floor.

"W-where are you going?" Fluttershy asked looking at him.

"I was heading back to Ponyville." Zenaku said as he turned around. "You six are well protected here by the Captain and the rest of the guard, while I do some thinking." He vanished around the corner quickly.

"I'll tell the decorators that his room is in need of repairing again." Luna said walking off with Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Shining Armor.

"Twilight won't you and Rainbow Dash; help me with some things like setting the date for the next Wonderbolt show." Celestia stated giving them the hint to let Cadance and Fluttershy speak of a little.

"Of course, Princess." They both said in unison walking away with Celestia.

"I-I um… I-I guess I get to talk with you?" Fluttershy said as she slowly walked towards the room as she slowly looked into the room Zenaku just left from gasping.

"It is alright if you do not wish to talk about it right now but just know I know how you feel about him." Cadance stated looking into the room.

"I-I would r-r-really like to tell someone about my feelings but I'm just not sure how." Fluttershy said as she walked over to her room sitting on her bed.

XXXX

Zenaku was walking down the stairs heading towards the castle door when he was stopped by Flash Sentry and Shining Armor. "What do you two want don't you see I'm leaving and heading to Ponyville?" Zenaku asked becoming slightly annoyed.

"I need to speak with you about protecting the Elements of Harmony." Shining Armor stated looking at Zenaku.

"If you don't want me protecting them you should talk to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to see if they will move Flash Sentry to Ponyville, to protect the elements." Zenaku said as he walks pass Shining and Flash.

"Actually we want you to make sure Twilight stays out of trouble, understood?" Shining asked looking at Zenaku.

"If I wasn't going to I wouldn't be here right now Armor." Zenaku stated as he walked out of the castle heading towards Ponyville slowly.

"Was it okay to let him leave the castle without permission sir?" Flash asked looking at the captain.

"Even I can't compare to the small amount of power he displayed today but he is closer to the princesses than you would believe." Shining stated as he walked away from the castle door.

XXXX

Cadance sat next to Fluttershy on her bed and rubs her back gently. "It is alright I know he is a gentle person if he has something to protect." Cadance stated hoping to cheer Fluttershy up some.

"I-I know but h-h-he just looked so angry and lonely when he came out of his room." Fluttershy said quietly hugging her knees to her chest.

"Really, it looked to me that he was relieved that you were okay when he came out of his room and looked at us." Cadance said looking at Fluttershy still rubbing her back.

Fluttershy sat there in silence for a few moments as she looked out of her door and across the hall to Zenaku's room.

XXXX

"Queen Chrysalis!" A changeling called out getting the attention of the queen.

"What is it?" Chrysalis asked annoyed as the King Sombra and Discord also looked at the changeling.

"We failed in our mission to capture the princesses and a guard discovered our plan before we could capture them." The changeling said as it lowered its head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAILED? WHAT GUARD DISCOVERED YOU?" King Sombra yelled in pure rage as the plan failed.

"I-It was a lowly guard by the name of Zenaku…" The changeling was about to continue before it was cut off by both Discord and King Sombra.

"ZENAKU!" They both yelled in fear and raged as Chrysalis looked to them both.

"Who is Zenaku?" Chrysalis stated confused about this guard Zenaku.

"He is the one that sealed both King Sombra and I away." Discord stated as he crushed his teacup in rage.

"What all did he tell you changeling?" King Sombra questioned the changeling.

"He said to tell Chrysalis to rethink her plan of capturing the princesses or it will be deadly." The changeling said as it raised its head a little bit.

"Fine then we shall capture one of the elements." Chrysalis said looking at her changeling.

"Not just any element Chrysalis we need to capture a certain element." Discord stated as he made a new cup appear.

"Yes, I agree with Discord. Send a group of changelings to watch over the elements and see which one Zenaku takes a liking to." King Sombra said as the glow of his crystal began to fade.

"Right away King Sombra." Chrysalis said as she looked to her changeling. "You heard King Sombra, get your group and watch over the elements without being discovered!" Chrysalis yelled as the changeling ran out the room.


End file.
